


The Top Series: John

by Perfica



Series: The Top Series [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M, Plot What Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-18
Updated: 2008-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Show me what's mine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Top Series: John

"Show me what's mine."

Rodney hesitates, shivers. Climbs onto the bed and balances himself on all fours.

"More."

Rodney's thighs tremble as he parts his knees. It looks awkward; the bed is too narrow to spread properly but Rodney makes it work.

"More." The word almost gets stuck in John's throat. He forces it out, tight and grating and sharp with anticipation.

Rodney's naked and the light of the moons streaming through the bedroom window slash across his body, breaks it up into bite-sized pieces - the solid curve of shoulders supporting his upper body, the meat and muscle of the leg he places on the floor, the concave arch of his spine as he balances on one knee, the clean white soles of his dainty feet.

"Muh - more."

Rodney whimpers and lowers his head, pants as he presses his forehead into the mattress. "While you just... _please_ \- "

John soothes him with a sound and a palm sliding down his back, fingers bumping over the protrusions of his spine, a rub of thumb at the top of the crease of his ass.

"Fuck," Rodney says, and pushes back.

John throws a pillow on the floor and kneels on it, gives his own cock a couple of lazy-handed pulls, rests his cheek against the comfortable cushion of Rodney's plump ass.

"Let me see it."

Rodney groans his name and pushes his groin down, letting the pull of gravity and skin open him up.

As much as there's moonlight in the room it's still dark, and darker still between Rodney's legs, between his cheeks. John bites his bottom lip and his breath stutters out of his nose. Rodney's ass twitches against his face.

"Are you going to?" Rodney starts to say then trails off, sucking in lungfuls of air. "Can you - can you see it?"

And yes, John can see it, because there it is: round and pink and almost virginal looking, a pristine part of Rodney's body that never sees the light of day, a place that's hidden in the dark like it's something to be ashamed of.

"Oh, Rodney," John whispers, voice cracking. God, to be the first, to be the first to look and touch and maybe taste. "I'm gonna kiss you. Right there."

Rodney swears under his breath and trembles again. John props him steady with a shoulder against his leg and sticks out his tongue, runs it along the bottom of Rodney's ass, follows the curve into the sweet, pink skin on the inside of his cheeks, touches it lightly against what he finds in the centre.

Rodney muffles a shout and pushes back. John clamps one hand on his upper thigh and tilts him forward, spreads him out. "Let me see. Let me kiss you."

Before Rodney can move again, John's got his mouth where it wants to be. Soft lips, light tongue that flickers like a snake - Rodney's rocking back and forth now and John breaths in deep and runs a flat tongue from the bottom of his hairy balls to the small of his back.

He licks his lips, tightens his hold and spits right on Rodney's hole.

"Oh, fuck," Rodney grunts, the lowered register of his voice making John's cock twitch. "Do that again."

John rubs a thumb over his asshole and builds up a mouthful of saliva, spits hard and watches it hit the target, sees a trail glistening down Rodney's perineum.

It's smoother now, wetter, easier to slide his mouth from side to side, changing the angle of his head every now and then just like he would if he were kissing Rodney's mouth, goes for a deeper, more satisfying penetration.

Rodney's chanting 'Yeah, yeah' and John's got his groove on, sucking and nipping and thrusting his tongue in and out of a muscle that has unfurled, become lax with lust and John's almost frantic with need, grunting against Rodney's hole, tugging on his own dick like it's the first time he's touched it, blind with longing because he wants to come now, come now; come with his tongue in Rodney's ass and Rodney's balls swinging back and hitting him on the chin, saliva slick and humid smeared all over his face, face hot like sunburn because he's going to come now, come while fucking Rodney in his secret place, his dark place, _his_ place because it belongs to John and no one else can have it.

Rodney bucks when he comes, semen spurting all over the sheets, his asshole squeezing tight and right and oh so fucking good around John's tongue.

John cries out as he follows him over, feels the come pouring out of his cockhead, pulsating over his fingers and onto his knees, pushes a hand between his legs and rubs his balls hard, drawing out the sensation of _so good, so good, so good_.

Rodney collapses face-first onto the stained sheets. John wheezes and gets off his knees, falling onto the cold floor, sparkly flecks of neurons firing blurring his vision.

They pant in unision until Rodney twists around and lands a hand on John's head. John allows the clumsy pats for a while, shakes his head fiercely to wake himself up and drags himself up onto the bed. He pulls the wet sheet down and off the bed and falls gratefully into Rodney's warm embrace.

They tangle around each other, around the blankets. They kiss sated, sleepy, like it's something precious.

The room is still half light and half dark when they fall asleep.


End file.
